Aliens Extermination
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens Extermination; ---- North America 2007 Japan 2007 Europe 2007 Plot ---- After Konami, Sega and Capcom, it's Global VR's turn to work with the Aliens licence. To help them in their task, they called developers at Play Mechanix (Invasion: The Abductors, Big Buck Hunter), a studio founded by George Petro in 1995. This former Midway employee leaded development of successful titles Teminator 2 and Revolution X. Aliens: Extermination is a shooting game which story occurs years after the Aliens movie events when space marines go back to LV426 to exterminate the last creatures who might remain. Meanwhile, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation has set up laboratories in the complex to conceive new biologic weapons. They also created a cyborg army to protect their researches and destroy anybody who would interfere. It doesn't seem to be a piece of cake anymore... Fortunately, your arsenal seems to be up to par since you can use a M41-A pulse rifle, a flamethrower, grenades and a missile launcher as well as numerous power ups like medikits or ammunitions. 2 players gaming is of course possible and encouraged to run through the 4 levels. You can travel through these one in the right order by selecting the "story" mode or replay your favourite level by choosing the "chapter" mode. The guns are attached to the cabinet which edges are lighten in green. It’s been years since the Colonial Marines left planet LV-426 and the Alien population behind. It’s time to go back to finish off the Alien monsters…and more! The world seems familiar, but the scenario is not. Since the Marine’s last visit, the Weyland Yutani Corporation, reprogrammed an army of synthetic humans to stop anything from getting in the way from the Company’s development of their deadly bio Weapons. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Two Different Play Modes – Story and Chapter Singleplayer, 2 player co-op. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- 1 player - 5 levels Chapter 2 players - 4 levels Story Bug Hunt Seek and Destroy Strong Hold Extermination Escape Game Features ---- Force Feed-back Gun Action 2 player simultaneous cooperative action Original licensed characters Colonial Marines State of the art arsenal 4 Levels of Nail Biting Action Two Different Play Modes – Story and Chapter Walkthrough ---- Bug Hunt Seek and Destroy Strong Hold Extermination Escape Weapons ---- Pulse Rifle Grenade Launcher Flame thrower Missile Launcher Equipment ---- Motion tracker Medi kits Powerups ---- Power-up for Health, Ammo, Grenades, Missiles, and Flame Canisters. Aliens ---- Face Huggers Warrior Aliens Eggs Queen Vehicles ---- APC Publishers ---- Developers ---- Play Mechanix was founded in 1995 by George Petro, a former game designer for Midway Games, a leading console game publisher. George and three others reestablished the video game department of Midway in 1987 while Midway was part of Williams-Bally-Midway. While at Midway, George lead the development of many successful titles including Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Revolution X with Aerosmith, and NARC. Manufacturer ---- Global VR. The company was originally founded in 1998 starting in a garage with just four employees. On July 11, 2003 the company moved into its current 50,000-square-foot (4,600 m2) facility. As of the move the company employed about 100 employees. Global VR has licensing rights from Electronic Arts to make games based on Madden NFL, Need For Speed, and Tiger Woods PGA Tour. Global VR used to operate virtual reality stands that it purchased from Ferris Productions in 2003, usually located inside of theme parks, such as Six Flags. Global VR closed these stands in 2004. Distributor ---- Namusco (Belgium) or in full National Music Company, is also one of the bigger companies in Belgium in amusement games. They are distributor of and repair most types of arcade machines, Wurlitzer jukeboxes and vending machines, and also coffee machines. They import Stern pinball machines and imported other brands of pinball machines in the past (Sega, Bally/Williams). They also own some amusement halls. They are situated in Brussels and exist since 1968. Achievements ---- Cabinet data ---- Type: standard Capacity: 2 players Screen: 29" 4/3 SVGA Measurements: width= 92cm, depth= 143cm, height= 204cm Weight: 205 Kg Type: deluxe Capacity: 2 players Screen: 42" 16/9 LCD Measurements: width= 102cm, depth= 148cm, height= 209cm Weight: 216 Kg Reception ---- References Citations Aliens Extermination Footnotes Category:Arcade Category:Video games Category:Aliens Extermination